Thay đổi
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch. Cuộc sống luôn thay đổi, và con người phải làm những điều họ phải làm. Gin và Shiho - hai con người bất hạnh với hai cuộc đời bất hạnh. Thợ săn và con mồi.


**Thay đổi**

**Tác giả**: inexperiencedwriter

**Người dịch**: Wings89

**Link đến fic gốc**: fanfiction. net /s/4175584/1/Changes

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan thuộc về Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

><p><em>Shiho Miyano- 7 tuổi, đang thơ thẩn đi bộ bên ngoài toà nhà. Đây là những bông tuyết đầu tiên của mùa đông, và cô bé yêu tuyết. Lang thang ngẫu nhiên ra khuôn viên trường học, Shiho nắm bàn tay lại, cảm nhận hơi lạnh những bông tuyết trên da. Đột nhiên, ai đó huýt mạnh, và cô bé té nhào xuống đất.<em>

_"Ô hô hô"_

_Cô bé chống tay lên, ngẩng dậy, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt lũ trẻ trong trường. Chúng đang cười rần rật và chỉ trỏ vào cô bé. Khi Shiho đã đứng dậy trên đôi chân của mình, chúng tiếp tục ném những quả bóng tuyết vào cô. Một quả bóng tuyết nặng đập vào ngực Shiho, cô bé loạng choạng lùi lại, và vấp phải tảng đá. Cơ thể bé nhỏ đổ về phía sau._

_Lũ trẻ cười rộ hơn nữa. Tuy nhiên, Shiho đã không té. Cô rơi vòng một vòng tay chắc chắn- cánh tay của Gin._

_Shiho nhìn lên anh, nhưng đôi mắt anh không hướng về cô. Ánh mắt xanh sáng quắc, lạnh lẽo trừng trừng nhìn về lũ trẻ. Chúng đã im bặt ngay sau khi anh đỡ lấy Shiho, và giờ chúng đã quay lưng bỏ chạy._

_Gin nhẹ nhàng nhấc cô bé lên, ẵm trên tay mình. Dường như anh đang kiểm tra xem cô bé có bị thương hay không._

_"Em ổn", Shiho nói._

_"Em nên đánh lại chúng", Gin cau mày._

_"Không. Chuyện đó ko thể giải quyết được gì. Huống chi, mười chọi một, tỷ lệ thắng cược là ko cao", Shiho trả lời._

_"Nếu em ko đánh lại, em sẽ trở thảnh mục tiêu dễ dàng để ức hiếp", Gin tiếp tục._

_"Nhưng, anh sẽ bảo vệ em, phải ko?", Shiho mỉm cười, vuốt mấy sợi tóc dài thượt ngang mặt anh._

_Gin không thể không cười lại, "Ừ"_

* * *

><p>Đã nhiều năm trôi qua kể từ ngày đó. Bây giờ, Shiho đã trở thành Sherry- và là kẻ phản bội của Tổ chức Áo đen. Kẻ phản bội luôn luôn bị giết, và nhiệm vụ của Gin là giết cô. Thật mỉa mai làm sao khi chàng trai ngày xưa, người luôn bảo vệ cô, lại trở thành người đàn ông sẽ giết cô.<p>

Sheery bây giờ đã chạy trốn và Gin thì đang truy tìm. Sherry vẫn yêu tuyết, và Gin thì muốn máu của cô nhuộm đỏ tuyết.

Một số người đã nghĩ rằng, Gin và Sherry là cặp đôi đẹp nhất trong Tổ Chức, nhưng bây giờ, Sherry trở thành kẻ phản bội, còn Gin là sát thủ truy giết cô. Điều này chắc chắn không nằm trong dự kiến của bất cứ ai. Gin đã bị ám ảnh trong việc săn lùng cô. Còn Sherry thì sợ hãi từ trong tâm trí, mỗi khi cảm nhận hoặc nghe phong phanh tin tức về Gin.

* * *

><p>Ai Haibara ngồi trên ghế, nhìn ra ngoài khung cảnh trắng xoá bên dưới. Bây giờ đang là mùa đông, và tuyết đã bắt đầu rơi. Cô nhớ về những ngày trong quá khứ, khi cô chỉ là một đứa trẻ và không biết gì về Tổ chức, khoảng thời gian khi cô và Gin không phải là thợ săn và con mồi.<p>

Cô đã yêu Gin. Phải, nhưng bây giờ, cô không chắc chắn. Có phải cô vẫn còn yêu anh ấy? Anh ấy là tử thần báo tử của cô, và giờ cô sợ hãi khi nghĩ về anh. Người đàn ông đã bắn cô ấy vào thời gian gần đây. Người đàn ông đã giết chết chị gái cô.

Haibara nghĩ về Gin như một sát thủ xếp hạng cao và làm thế nào về vài phần hạnh phúc mà cô từng có, khi ở trong Tổ chức như anh ấy.

Bây giờ, tất cả những gì cô muốn làm là quay trở lại quá khứ, khi cô và Gin vẫn còn là những người bạn tốt nhất. Khi không có sự tồn tại của Tổ Chức đối với họ. Khi anh là vị cứu tinh của cô và anh không làm hại cô...nhưng thời gian trôi qua và những thay đổi xảy ra. Cô chỉ cần chấp nhận sự thật. Cô yêu Gin và cô sẽ phải chết trong aty anh, hoặc anh ấy sẽ chết.

* * *

><p>Gin nhìn chằm chằm vào tuyết dưới chân mình. Nó nhắc nhở anh về Sherry. Cô gái luôn rất yêu tuyết. Cô gái ấy là người anh từng yêu, và cũng là người anh vẫn yêu.<p>

Đối với người khác, thật đơn giản để giết chết một kẻ phản bội Tổ chức, và một số cũng nghĩ anh cũng như thế. Họ đã lầm. Ngay trong lần trốn thoát đầu tiên, cô ấy đã không thể tự do. Sherry sẽ phải giành cả đời của mình để trốn khỏi các thành viên của Tổ chức. Nếu anh giết cô ấy, Sherry sẽ cùng chị gái mình mãi mãi được giải phóng khỏi những cơn ác mộng bủa vây hằng đêm.

Khi Shiho gia nhập Tổ chức lần đầu tiên, anh đã rất vui mừng vì họ cùng một nhóm. Tuy nhiên, thời gian trôi qua và Gin đã nhận ra rằng đây không phải là những gì Sherry muốn, không phải những gì chị gái của cô, Akemi muốn. Anh đã giết chết Akemi để giải thoát cô ta, nhưng anh đã không trả tự do Sherry.

Gin muốn Sherry chết trong tuyết, vì đó là một trong những điều cô ấy yêu thích, và Gin nghĩ rằng, cô ấy xứng đáng nằm xuống ở một nơi xinh đẹp và tinh khiết như thế.

Gin rất ghét cái thực tế là, anh từ một người bảo vệ cô, lại trở thành người tước đoạt cuộc sống của cô. Anh muốn bảo vệ cô ấy, nhưng thời gian này, và trong tình huống này, Gin buộc phải giết cô để bảo vệ cô.

* * *

><p>Những điều trong cuộc sống không phải luôn luôn công bằng, và những người luôn luôn bên nhau không có nghĩa là sẽ có kết thúc hạnh phúc với nhau. Cuộc sống sẽ thay đổi và dự định cũng thay đổi. Không có gì là chắc chắn, chỉ cần giống như Gin và "hạnh phúc mãi mãi" của Shiho. Có lẽ, họ sẽ gặp nhau trong một cuộc sống khác.<p>

**HẾT**


End file.
